fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. 3 (Nintendo Switch)
New Super Mario Bros. 3 is a side-scrolling 2.5D platform game, and a launch title for the Nintendo Switch. It is the fifth and latest installment in the New Super Mario Bros. series, a sub-series of the parent Super Mario platformer series. As the sequel to [https://www.mariowiki.com/New_Super_Mario_Bros._2 New Super Mario Bros. 2], the game is a follow-up game of [https://www.mariowiki.com/New_Super_Mario_Bros._U New Super Mario Bros. U]. This game seems to be based upon Super Mario World, as it features the Cape Feather, connected maps, returning enemies, and more. This game is also the first 2D appearance of the Broodals from Super Mario Odyssey, taking place of the Koopalings. Story coming soon... DON'T EDIT THIS SECTION Characters Playable 200px-MarioNSMB2.png|Mario NSMBULuigi.png|Luigi CaptainToadCTTT.png|Captain Toad (Super Guide only) Supporting Yoshi NSMBW.png|Yoshis Toadsworth sunrise stroll by vinfreild-d7no3sq.png|Toadsworth PlessieSolo.png|Plessie PeachtoadsNSMBU-transparent.png|Princess Peach Toad MP9 Dolphin.png|Dolphins SMO Glydon.png|Glydon more coming soon... Bosses SMO_Topper.png|Topper SMO Hariet.png|Hariet SMO Spewart.png|Spewart SMO Rango.png|Rango Bowserjr_MP9.png|Bowser Jr. (Tower) BoomBoomBamBam.png|Boom Boom & Pom Pom (Airship) King Sumo Bro..png|Boss Sumo Bro. (Tower) Mario Party Star Rush King Boo.png|King Boo (Boo House) Madame brood smo.png|Madame Broode (First Castle Boss) Kamek YBA.png|Kamek (Tower) Bowser HUGE.png|Bowser (Final Boss) Dry bowser new render by nibroc rock-daxjexr.png|Dry Bowser Transformations Enemies New Returning Goomba New.png|Goomba Green Koopa New.png|Koopa Troopa (comes in green, red, and rarely: blue) Green beach koopa.png|Beach Koopa (comes in green, red, and rarely: blue) Piranha Plant NSMBU.png|Piranha Plant Paratroopa New.png|Koopa Paratroopa (comes in green, red, and rarely: blue) BuzzybeetleNSMBU.png|Buzzy Beetle Hammer bro nsmb3 nx.png|Hammer Bro. CheepCheepNSMBU.png|Cheep Cheep Blooper 3D Land.png|Blooper Bulber_NSMBW.png|Bulber DRY.png|Dry Bones Dry_Goomba.png|Bone Goomba Dry_Piranha_Plant.png|Bone Piranha Plant DeepCheepNSMBU.png|Deep-Cheep VenusFireTrapNSMBV.png|Fire Piranha Plant Paragoomba NSM64W.png|Paragoomba Micro Goomba's.png|Micro Goomba MontymoleNSMBU.png|Monty Mole Blockstepper.png|Blockstepper Solochuck.png|Chargin' Chuck RexSMWWii.png|Rex Lava_Bubble_SMR.png|Lava Bubble (Has a blue variety as well) PokeyNSMBU.png|Pokey ThwompNSMBU.png|Thwomp Thwimp_New_Render.png|Thwimp Chomp.png|Chain Chomp Spike nsmb3 nx.png|Spike FuzzyNSMBU.png|Fuzzy Stretch SMR.png|Stretch Fire Snake NSMBDIY.png|Fire Snake Spike Top SMWU.png|Spike Top (Comes in red and blue) LakituNSMBU.png|Lakitu Blargg SMW3D.png|Blargg Missile Bill - Dry Bones Kart Wii.png|Bull's-Eye Bill Rocky Wrench.png|Rocky Wrench Pumpkin_goomba.png|Goombrat LilMouserNSMBW.png|Scaredy Rat FireBroNSMBU.png|Fire Bro. Spiny NSMB2.png|Spiny Angry Sun Art.png|Angry Sun Stone spike nsmb3 nx.png|Stone Spike StalkingPiranhaPlant.png|Stalking Piranha Plant Boo Artwork - Mario Party Island Tour.png|Boo VolcanoLotus.png|Volcano Lotus Pokio_Icon_SMO.png|Pokio Para Dry Bones - Super Mario 3D World.png|Parabones AmazingFlyingHammerBro..png|Amazing Flyin' Hammer Bro. Pokey Snow SM3DW.png|Snow Pokey Flipruss.png|Fliprus Cooligan.png|Cooligan Venus Ice Trap SMWU.png|Ice Piranha Plant FlyingSquirrelNSMBU.png|Waddlewing Fishin' Boo SMR.png|Fishin' Boo Crowber.png|Crowber IceBroNSMBU.png|Ice Bro. Swooper Small.png|Swoop Conkdor - Super Mario 3D World.png|Conkdor WhompMP9.png|Whomp Pipe lakitu nsmb3 nx.png|Pipe Lakitu SMO_Maw-Ray_1.png|Maw-Ray BobombNSMBU.png|Bob-omb Mecha-Koopa.PNG|Mecha-Koopa SMR_Poison_Bubble.png|Poison Bubble Bullet Bill Art SMWU.png|Bullet Bill Sumo Bro. Solo Art.png|Sumo Bro. HuckitcrabNSMBU.png|Huckit Crab PorcuPufferNSMBU.png|Porcupuffer UrchinNSMBU.png|Urchin File:BowserStunnerNSMB3.png|Bowser Stunner Dino_Rhino_SMWU.png|Dino Rhino HotheadSSB4.png|Li'l Sparky MagiKoopa - Super Mario 3D World.png|Magikoopa SpinyCheepNSMBU.png|Spiny Cheep-Cheep BloopernannyNSMBU.png|Blooper Nanny Cheep chomp transparent by sheepman5003-db6xnoq.png|Cheep-Chomp Mini Urchin.png|Small Urchin Jelectro nsmb3 nx.png|Jelectro FishboneNSMBU.png|Fish Bone Gushen_Icon_SMO.png|Gushen Coin_Coffer_Icon_SMO.png|Coin Coffer YellowCheepCheepNSMBU.png|Eep-Cheep Mega Mole SMW3D.png|Mega Mole TorpedoTed.png|Torpedo Ted Parabeetle_left.png|Para-Beetle (Comes in red and green.) Heavy_parabeetle_left.png|Heavy Para-Beetle TargetingTed.png|Targeting Ted BoomerangBroNSMBU.png|Boomerang Bro. Ninji SMR.png|Ninji BonyBeetleNSMBU.png|Bony Beetle SledgebrosNSMBW.png|Sledge Bro. MuncherU.png|Muncher MarioScuttlebug.png|Scuttlebug Wiggler Walking.png|Wiggler Broozer.png|Broozer Jellybeam_Sprite.png|Jellybeam Peepa MPSR.png|Peepa MechaCheep.png|Mecha Cheep Bully - Super Mario 3D World.png|Bully Klepto Icon SMO.png|Klepto Buster beetle nsmb3 nx.png|Buster Beetle NSMBU-Grrrol_Artwork.png|Grrrol Amp_NSMB2_prima.png|Amp King Bill sprite.png|King Bill Boss Bass NSMBW Model.png|Boss Bass RiverPiranhaPlantNSMBW.png|River Piranha Plant Fire Chomp NSMBW2.png|Flame Chomp BanzaibillNSMBU.png|Banzai Bill Burrbo_Icon_SMO.png|Burrbo Bramball.png|Bramball DragoneelNSMB3NX.png|Dragoneel T730Ninji.png|Ninji ParabombNSMBU.png|Parabomb 001-1511633830.png|Hot Foot Bumpty.png|Bumpty MadpoleNsmb3NX.png|Madpole Draglet_SM3DL.png|Draglet Biddybuds_nsmb3_nx.png|Biddybuds Para_biddybuds_nsmb3_nx.png|Para-Biddybuds Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Platforming Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:New Super Mario Bros Games Category:Nintendo Switch